sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sara Bareilles
| birth_place = Eureka, California, U.S. | alma_mater = University of California, Los Angeles | occupation = | years_active = 2002–present | partner = Joe Tippett (2015–) | module = | genre = | label = Epic | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Sara Beth Bareilles ( ; born December 7, 1979) |title=Sara Bareilles|last=Lymangrover|first=Jason|year=2007|website=AllMusic|accessdate=November 28, 2009}} is an American singer-songwriter and actress. Bareilles achieved mainstream success in 2007 with the hit single "Love Song", which reached no. 4 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart.Love Song – Sara Bareilles. This came after her strong showing on ''The Voice'' as a first-year contestant. artist=sara bareilles|chart= all}} Billboard.com In the third season of NBC's The Sing-Off, Bareilles served as a celebrity judge alongside Ben Folds and Shawn Stockman. She composed music and wrote lyrics for the Broadway musical Waitress, for which she earned a Tony Award nomination for Best Original Score in 2016, and a Grammy nomination for Best Musical Theatre Album. In April 2018, Bareilles received acclaim for her portrayal of Mary Magdalene in NBC's adaptation of a classic Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice rock opera, Jesus Christ Superstar Live in Concert, for which she was nominated for the 2018 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Limited Series or Movie. Bareilles has sold over one million albums and over nine million singles and downloads in the United States and has earned seven Grammy Award nominations, including one Album of the Year nomination for The Blessed Unrest (2013).Sara Bareilles Scores Grammy Nomination, PR Newswire, Epic] In February 2012, VH1 placed Bareilles in the 80th spot of the Top 100 Greatest Women in Music. Her memoir, Sounds Like Me: My Life (So Far) in Song, was published in 2015; The New York Times listed it as a bestseller. Life and career 1979–2001: Early life Bareilles was born and raised in Eureka, California, in Humboldt County, one of three daughters of Bonnie Halvorsen (née Capellas), a funeral home worker, and Paul Bareilles, an insurance adjuster.Sara Bareilles does music for love Newstimes.com.http://vrouw.nl/site/list_messages/14217 She has two sisters, Stacey and Jennifer, and a half-sister, Melody.Zooey Magazine: Sara Bareilles Cover ZooeyMagazine.com She is of Italian, English, German, Portuguese, and French descent; she speaks Italian and lived in Italy for a year. Bareilles was raised Catholic. She participated in the high school choir, Limited Edition, and local community theater musical productions, including her high school's production of Little Shop of Horrors, in which she appeared as Audrey. After graduating from high school in 1998, Bareilles studied communication studies at the University of California, Los Angeles, where she was a member of the co-ed a cappella group Awaken a Cappella; she can be heard on their album Dysfunktional Family, singing her original selection "Gravity" and "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5. The group's rendition of Bareilles' "Gravity" was featured on the Best of College a Cappella 2004 compilation CD. Bareilles and the band Maroon 5 have been acquainted since their younger days in California, when the band was known as Kara's Flowers.Bareilles discussed this during an appearance on MTV's TRL. She performed in the annual student concert UCLA Spring Sing, winning twice. Bareilles taught herself to play the piano and, subsequently, all other instruments she has been seen playing. 2002–2006: Career beginnings and Careful Confessions After graduating from UCLA in 2002, Bareilles performed at local bars and clubs (such as the Hotel Café and Genghis Cohen in Los Angeles), building a following before performing in larger venues. She released two demos of mostly live tracks in 2003: The First One in April and The Summer Sessions in October. In 2004, she appeared as a singer in a bar in the indie film Girl Play, performing the song "Undertow". In January 2004, Bareilles released her first studio album, Careful Confessions. She then signed a contract with Epic Records on April 15, 2005. She spent the remainder of the year, and the early months of 2006, writing, composing, and reworking songs for her upcoming album. In mid-2004, she opened for Rocco DeLuca and the Burden during their inaugural headline tour, supported Guster on their first UK tour, and co-headlined a tour with Jon McLaughlin. She toured as the opening act in 2006 for Marc Broussard's "Carencro" tour. Bareilles's song "Gravity" appeared briefly in the 2006 independent film Loving Annabelle. In 2007, Bareilles toured as the opening act for Aqualung and Mika, and later that year opened for several shows on both Maroon 5 and Paolo Nutini's U.S. tours. She also opened for James Blunt on his U.S. Tour in association with VH1 You Oughta Know. 2007–2008: Breakthrough with Little Voice In June 2007, iTunes featured Bareilles's single "Love Song" as the free single of the week. The following month, her major-label debut, Little Voice, shot to No. 1 on the list of most downloaded albums of the music store in its first week of release, and debuted at No. 45 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart. After being featured on a Rhapsody commercial in 2007, "Love Song" began climbing the pop charts, jumping from No. 73 to No. 16 in one week. It entered the top 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on December 27, 2007, and peaked at No. 4. On other charts, such as the Pop 100 and Hot AC, "Love Song" hit No. 1. Bareilles performed the song on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on Thursday, January 17, 2008, and on [[Today (NBC program)|the Today show]] on Thursday, February 21, 2008. Soon after that, the song entered the UK Singles Chart, peaking at No. 4. The music video was directed by Josh Forbes, and it starred the British actor Adam Campbell. As of 2010, Little Voice had been certified platinum by the RIAA. The album peaked in the Billboard 200 at No. 7, and the UK Top 40 at No. 9. Bareilles's breakthrough single, "Love Song", was later certified triple platinum. On October 28, 2008, Bareilles released Between the Lines: Sara Bareilles Live at the Fillmore on DVD and CD. The package is a recording of her first headlining tour at The Fillmore in San Francisco. This package also included live recordings of her unreleased song "August Moon", as well as a cover of Otis Redding's "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay". She concluded the tour in her home town of Eureka, California, on December 19, 2008, at the Arkley Center for the Performing Arts. She toured with Counting Crows and Maroon 5 between July 22 and August 26, 2008. The first stop was Virginia Beach, Virginia, and the last stop Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio.http://www.maroon5sin.com/live.php Bareilles was selected as MTV artist of the week for July 7–11 and appeared again on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on Wednesday, July 9, 2008; and on December 9, 2008 (with Ingrid Michaelson). During the spring of 2009, Bareilles was on her second headlining tour, the Gravity Tour, to promote "Gravity", the third and final single from her album Little Voice. She made her third appearance in Charlottesville, Virginia, during the University of Virginia's annual Springfest on March 28, her first as the opener for Marc Broussard in 2005 and the second being an opening for Maroon 5. Bareilles also played multiple college shows in April and May. Some were for college students only and others were open to the public. She sent out a special holiday message to fans on her mailing list and gave out a free live acoustic EP recorded during her Gravity Tour last Spring. The EP contained 7 acoustic songs, including a new song "Free Ride", "I'm on Fire" (a Bruce Springsteen cover duet with Tony Lucca), and two speaking segments. In early 2010, Bareilles recorded video of what she called "An Ode to Jersey Shore" and posted it to her official website as a gag for fans.http://www.sarabmusic.com/site.html 2009–2012: Kaleidoscope Heart and The Sing-Off After an extended period of writer's block, Bareilles began work on the follow-up to her major label debut in the summer of 2009, collaborating with the likes of Ahmir "Questlove" Thompson, members of Weezer, and Pharrell Williams. As the songs began to take their final shape, Neal Avron was assigned to produce, record, and mix the entire album. The album, eventually titled Kaleidoscope Heart, was recorded at The Village Recorder and Sunset Sound in Los Angeles. The first single from Kaleidoscope Heart, "King of Anything", began receiving radio airplay in the United States in May 2010, and was released for sale in June. "King of Anything" had its first play on British radio airwaves on Paul Kay's "Album Download" show on Mid-Wales commercial radio station "Radio Maldwyn – The Magic 756" in August 2010. "King of Anything" was later certified platinum by the RIAA. In anticipation of the new album, Bareilles released a series of webisodes, featuring the making of select songs from Kaleidoscope Heart, including "King of Anything", "Uncharted", "Gonna Get Over You", "Bluebird", and a strings-only version of "King of Anything". The first webisode also contains Bareilles writing the chorus/refrain lyrics for "Hold My Heart". She was selected as VH1's Posted Artist of the Month for July 2010, chronicling her life leading up to the album's release. Kaleidoscope Heart was released on September 7, 2010, and debuted at number 1 in the United States, selling 90,000 copies. Her previous album Little Voice re-entered the charts at number 200 in the same week, bookending the charts.Trust, Gary. "Ask Billboard: Sara Bareilles Bookends Billboard 200", Billboard, September 17, 2010. Bareilles toured in support of Kaleidoscope Heart from September to December 2010, with most of the shows being sold out. Bareilles toured Europe and parts of Asia and Australia with Maroon 5 throughout spring 2011. She embarked on a small headline "Uncharted" tour in April 2011 with openers Elizabeth & the Catapult and Ximena Sariñana in support of the second single from Kaleidoscope Heart, "Uncharted", which concluded April 23, 2011 in Memphis, Tennessee. She also opened select shows for the country music duo Sugarland on their Summer 2011 Incredible Machine Tour. The third and final single released from Kaleidoscope Heart is "Gonna Get Over You", with a music video directed by Jonah Hill. Bareilles was added in the third season of the NBC television series The Sing-Off as a celebrity judge following the departure of Nicole Scherzinger, alongside Ben Folds and Shawn Stockman of Boyz II Men. Bareilles also guest-starred on Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures. On August 13, 2011, the Hoosier Lottery Grandstand stage at the Indiana State Fair collapsed right after Bareilles finished performing as the opening act for Sugarland. She was uninjured, tweeting, "I'm speechless and feel so helpless; my heart aches for the lives lost." Seven people were killed, and more than 45 injured, in the collapse. 2012–2014: Once Upon Another Time EP and The Blessed Unrest Soon after joining The Sing-Off, Bareilles announced she was in the process of recording a new EP with co-star Ben Folds producing it. She also collaborated with fellow singer songwriters Greg Laswell and Jon McLaughlin on their new singles in February. In March, she was slated to release A Trace of Sun, a documentary of the time she had spent volunteering in Japan after the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Her EP, Once Upon Another Time, was released on 22 May and contained 5 new recordings. The first and only single from the EP, "Stay", was released on April 21, 2012 on 7" vinyl, exclusive to Record Store Day participants with a vinyl-only B-side, "Beautiful Girl". During her Stageit show on September 10, 2012, Bareilles stated that she was working on a new record in New York. She also premiered a new song which might be appearing on the new album in question, which was titled "Only Shadows". In January 2013, she revealed the plans for what was to come later in the year. After moving to New York, Bareilles finished her record, and released the lead single from that album "soon" thereafter. In January, Bareilles was a featured artist of the a cappella group Straight No Chaser on the Jackson 5 song, "I Want You Back" which premiered on Billboard. In February 2013, Bareilles began teasing her fans to her upcoming album through her Twitter and YouTube accounts. The first tease was a video she released on her website, titled "Sara is Making a Record...". On March 27, 2013, Bareilles announced that she would conduct an 18-city tour to promote the new album. The first single, "Brave", was released digitally on April 23. On April 17, 2013, Bareilles released a lyric video for her single "Brave" on YouTube. The album she had been teasing, finally titled The Blessed Unrest, was eventually released on July 13, 2013. Bareilles performed two songs for the feature film Bounty Killer, which was released in September 2013. The first, titled "The Kill", was written and composed by Will Collyer and Sujata Day. The second, titled "Gonna Getcha", was written and composed by Will Collyer and the film's director, Henry Saine. Her live album, "Brave Enough: Live at the Variety Playhouse", was released on October 22, 2013. The concert was recorded at the Variety Playhouse in Atlanta, Georgia. In October 2013, two nurses from University of Minnesota Amplatz Children's Hospital Brittany Bloemke and Natalie Snyder, along with former patient Sarah Ewald, produced a YouTube video containing coworkers and young cancer patients dancing and singing to Bareilles's song "Brave". As of November 11, 2013, it had been viewed over 1,000,000 times since its initial publication on October 7, 2013. On October 31, 2013, while the trio were being interviewed by host Nischelle Turner on the HLN show Showbiz Tonight, Bareilles surprised them by Skyping into the interview. Of the video, she said: "I was sent this video by a friend of a friend who lives in Minnesota, and I watched it late at night and immediately my eyes welled up with tears. It's moments like this that remind me of the importance of music, and I can't think of a more perfect incarnation of this song. It's exactly the kind of thing that gives the life to this song that we were hoping for." On January 26, 2014, Bareilles performed a duet with Carole King at the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. The pair performed renditions of King's "Beautiful" and Bareilles's "Brave". On April 28, 2014, Bareilles performed with Elton John at The Breast Cancer Research Foundation's Annual Hot Pink Party Fundraiser. In May, Bareilles recorded a cover of Jackie Wilson's song "(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher" for the Oprah Winfrey Network. Bareilles toured 24 American cities between July 10, 2014 and August 14, 2014 in her "The Little Black Dress Summer Tour". The tour supported her album The Blessed Unrest, and it featured opening performances by at least three "special guests": American singer Emily King, indie pop band Lucius, and Canadian singer Hannah Georgas. Bareilles sang "Smile" during the "In Memoriam" segment of the 66th Primetime Emmy Awards show on August 25, 2014. 2015–2017: Waitress, Sounds Like Me, and What's Inside In June 2013, it was reported that Bareilles was to score Waitress, a musical adaptation of the 2007 film of the same title. The musical opened on August 20, 2015, produced by the American Repertory Theater. The production was directed by Diane Paulus, and it starred Jessie Mueller in the leading role. Bareilles debuted a song from the musical, "She Used To Be Mine," during some shows on her Little Black Dress Tour. On July 16, 2019 it was announced that Waitress the Musical would end its run on Broadway on January 5, 2020 . Bareilles said about the closing, “It is such a bittersweet moment to say goodbye to our home on Broadway at the Brooks Atkinson Theatre, but I am reflecting upon this enormously magical time with a tremendous amount of gratitude...and smiling through tears. I am in awe of the tireless energy and devotion of our company, our crew, our band, and most especially our fans. The warmth and love they have showered upon our show in all its iterations is truly a miracle, and the impact this experience has had on my life has been profound and unforgettable. Thank you to my dear collaborators and producers, the entirety of our wildly passionate Waitress company, band and crew members (past and present), our beloved staff at the Brooks, and a very special thank you to our Waitress fans and believers who have made this chapter as sweet as it ever could have been. The run of Waitress on Broadway has far surpassed my expectations and I am so very proud of what we were able to create here in New York City, but I am still so moved and delighted by the knowledge that our show will continue to have a big, beautiful life in other cities around the world, and on tour. Alas... everything changes. Sugar, Butter, Thank you. " On October 25, 2012, Simon & Schuster announced it would publish a book, written by Bareilles, containing essays and photos. The book was tentatively set for release in 2014; however, Bareilles finished the book in March 2015. The title, Sounds Like Me: My Life (So Far) in Song, was announced in April 2015, and the book released on October 6, 2015. Bareilles began work on her fifth studio album, What's Inside: Songs from Waitress, in April 2015 at New York City's Electric Lady Studios, in collaboration with producer Neal Avron, who had previously worked with Bareilles on Kaleidoscope Heart. In June 2015, Bareilles confirmed, during a Google Hangout Q & A session, that the album would feature songs she had written and composed for Waitress, which would be reworked "to sound like Sara Bareilles songs." On June 27, 2015, Bareilles and Nadia DiGiallonardo performed "She Used To Be Mine," the album's lead single, with Rich Dworsky and The Berkshire Boys on humorist Garrison Keillor's National Public Radio show A Prairie Home Companion. The album was released on November 6, 2015, through Epic Records. In June 2016, Bareilles performed the part of Ariel in a two-night live presentation of [[The Little Mermaid (1989 film)|Disney's The Little Mermaid]] at the Hollywood Bowl. She performed the Joni Mitchell song "Both Sides, Now" during the In Memoriam homage at the 89th Academy Awards in February 2017. On March 31, 2017, Bareilles took to the Broadway stage in the role of Jenna Hunterson in Waitress for a 10-week engagement. She would return to the role in January 2018 for a 6-week run, including 2 weeks co-starring with friend and fellow musician Jason Mraz as Dr. Pomatter. Mraz had previously duetted with Bareilles on two songs featuring the Pomatter part on the What's Inside album. She returned to the role again in January 2019, for a 4-week run opposite Gavin Creel as Dr. Pomatter. 2018–present: Jesus Christ Superstar and Amidst the Chaos On Western Christian Easter Sunday, April 1, 2018, Bareilles portrayed Mary Magdalene in Jesus Christ Superstar Live in Concert, NBC's stripped-down "concert" adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice's first full stage musical. Bareilles was well-received in the role by fans and critics and was nominated for the 2018 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Limited Series or Movie. and the 2019 Grammy Award for Best Musical Theatre Album. On June 10, 2018, Bareilles hosted the 72nd Tony Awards with Josh Groban. She and Groban performed the opening number to the show, "This One's For You", which was an ode to those who would not win an award that night and referencing that neither had won a major award before, particularly noting the Grammy Awards. They also performed three other numbers, a medley tribute to Chita Rivera and Andrew Lloyd Webber, "8 Times a Week" (a parody of "Chandelier" by Sia), and "This One's for the Dreamers". Bareilles was one of the composers who were nominated for the 2018 Tony Award for Best Original Score for SpongeBob SquarePants. In August 2018, it was announced that Waitress would premiere at the Adelphi Theatre in London's West End in February 2019. In early 2017, Bareilles announced that she was working on a new album to be released by the end of 2018. The new album's first single, "Armor," was released on October 26, 2018. The same day, pre-orders for the new album were made available through the PledgeMusic direct-to-fan platform with an updated release target of Spring 2019. On February 13, 2019, Bareilles announced the title of her sixth album will be Amidst the Chaos. On April 6, 2019, the album debuted at number six on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 35,000 equivalent album sales, of which 29,000 were pure sales. She also released "Shiny," a song about "wanting moms to see how special they really are," on May 10, 2019 to coincide with Mother's Day. Artistry Musical style and influences Bareilles is known for her strong mezzo-soprano vocal range. She is often compared to artists such as Regina Spektor, Fiona Apple and Billy Joel,"Sara Bareilles Little Voice (2-CD Set) CD" review on CD Universe. Retrieved on December 11, 2008. due to her vocal ability and incorporation of piano into her music. She has described her sound as "piano-based pop soul", with Bareilles finding inspiration from singers such as Etta James and Sam Cooke. She is often praised for her songwriting abilities, with critics stating she "conveys vulnerability and wisdom in lyrics that speak honestly about relationships from a woman's point of view", and that her "writing voice is uniquely her own". Band members Bareilles's first band consisted of these members aside from Bareilles herself: * Javier Dunn (guitar and vocals),Khoury, Rania. "Concert review and photos: Sara Bareilles, Greg Laswell, Javier Dunn at Palladium Ballroom (October 2)" , Pegasusnews.com, October 3, 2010. * Daniel Rhine (bass), and * Josh Day (drums, percussion and backing vocals).Jayvee. "Tony Lucca & Sara Bareilles Play Joe's Pub in NYC", The Round Table blog, February 18, 2009. Other musicians who have toured with her as part of her band include Eric Robinson (guitar and keys), Holly Conlan (backing vocals), Steve Goold (drums, percussion) and Philip Krohnengold (guitar and keyboards).Philip Krohnengold. "fil krohnengold – secret weapon" In 2013, Bareilles parted amicably with her longtime bandmates to "move in a new direction". She subsequently embarked on a short solo tour, before forming a new band in anticipation of her fall co-headlining tour with OneRepublic. The new band consists of these personnel aside from Bareilles herself: * Rich Hinman (guitar), * Steve Goold (drums, percussion), * Chris Morrissey (bass), * Cara Fox and Christina Courtin (strings), and * Misty Boyce (keyboards). Collaborations with other artists In December 2008, a single Bareilles had performed in collaboration with Ingrid Michaelson, titled "Winter Song", was released from the compilation The Hotel Cafe Presents Winter Songs. Bareilles and Michaelson performed it on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, and an animated video was released. In December 2011, "Winter Song" reached number 2 on the Irish Singles Chart. She also recorded a song "Come Home", a duet with OneRepublic, which was released on iTunes on July 14, 2009. Bareilles performed with many other singers on the season 3 finale of 30 Rock, alongside Mary J. Blige, Rachael Yamagata, Sheryl Crow, Norah Jones, and Elvis Costello. She also appeared with Weezer on Jimmy Kimmel Live and as an AOL Sessions guest, performing "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" as well for a special performance on YouTube. She has performed for the First Family numerous times. Bareilles was first invited by First Lady Michelle Obama to play at the G-20 Summit in Pittsburgh in September 2009. Here she performed songs for the First Ladies of 20 nations and afterward dined with Michelle Obama. The Obamas again invited her to perform at the Easter Egg Roll in 2010. On October 20, 2010, it was announced that Bareilles would open for President Obama at a Las Vegas rally for the Democratic midterm elections. In late 2010, as pop rock band Maroon 5 was touring in promotion for their Hands All Over album, Bareilles contributed to the female vocals (originally belonging to Lady Antebellum) for the song "Out of Goodbyes". She appeared with the band Sugarland for a cover of Dexys (Midnight Runners)'s "Come on Eileen" in a YouTube exclusive. In December, Bareilles and fellow singer Ingrid Michaelson performed "Winter Song" for the Obamas and many spectators at the National Christmas Tree Lighting. In December 2010, Bareilles appeared on the second season finale of The Sing-Off to sing "King of Anything" with The Backbeats. She performed the duet "Love Won't Let You Get Away" with Seth MacFarlane on his debut studio album, Music Is Better Than Words, and reunited to perform the song with him at Club Nokia on March 26, 2011. She joined The Sing-Off as a judge in its third season alongside musicians Ben Folds and Shawn Stockman (of Boyz II Men). She and Folds sang the Frank Loesser classic "Baby, It's Cold Outside" on a Christmas-themed episode of the show in December 2011. Folds later produced, played on, and provided backing vocals on Bareilles' 2012 EP Once Upon Another Time. Folds also provided the forward to her 2015 book, Sounds Like Me: My Life (So Far) In Song. Bareilles was featured on "Summer is Over," the first single from Jon McLaughlin's third studio album, Promising Promises, a re-issue of his self-released album Forever If Ever. McLaughlin released the selection in January 2012. MacFarlane's Christmas album Holiday for Swing, released on September 30, 2014, would also feature Bareilles. She joined him on another rendition of "Baby, It's Cold Outside". The album, which also featured collaborations with Norah Jones and Frank Sinatra's bassist Chuck Berghoffer as well as a 65-piece orchestra, was recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London. Bareilles collaborated with Folds again in January 2018 at The Kennedy Center for his ''DECLASSIFIED: Ben Folds Presents concert series with the National Symphony Orchestra. Joined by violinist, singer, and Pulitzer Prize-winning composer Caroline Shaw, the orchestra performed classical music, modern compositions by Shaw, and five of Bareilles's songs, including "She Used to Be Mine" from Waitress. Shaw and Dominic Mekky would arrange the orchestral parts for a performance of "Love Song". Shaw and Folds joined the orchestra, on vocals and percussion respectively, to back Bareilles on "Brave". She, Folds, and Shaw harmonized together on "Once Upon Another Time". Personal life Bareilles previously was in a long-term relationship with former band member and guitarist Javier Dunn until 2013. In August 2015, Bareilles met actor Joe Tippett during the out-of-town tryout for Waitress at the American Repertory Theater in Cambridge, Massachusetts, and they later began a relationship. The couple made their first public/red carpet appearance at the 2017 Tony Awards. Bareilles considers herself "definitely sort of a feminist," saying, "I don't think that being a feminist has anything to do with hating anything. It's about celebrating women and being productive for females. I'm not one for seeing amazing, intelligent women being reduced to sex symbols." Bareilles has been a longtime ally of the LGBT community, and cites her song "Brave" as being inspired by her friend's struggle with coming out. Discography * Careful Confessions (2004) * Little Voice (2007) * Kaleidoscope Heart (2010) * The Blessed Unrest (2013) * What's Inside: Songs from Waitress (2015) * Amidst the Chaos (2019) Filmography Television and film Theatre credits Awards and nominations References External links * * * * Category:Sara Bareilles Category:1979 births Category:21st-century American singers Category:American actresses Category:American female guitarists Category:American female pop singers Category:American female rock singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American mezzo-sopranos Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Portuguese descent Category:American pop pianists Category:American women pianists Category:American pop rock singers Category:American rock pianists Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Eureka, California Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:American rock songwriters Category:American feminists Category:Feminist musicians Category:American people of English descent Category:21st-century American pianists Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles Category:21st-century American women singers Category:American soul singers